Génération
by DeabraHart
Summary: 22 ans après la finale de la série Lois & Clark. Un vague de crime pour le moins assez étrange a lieu. Il revient a l'inspecteur James Patterson de l'arrêter. Mais ce dernier est dépasse . Il trouvera dans son enquête plus que ce qu'il ne croit. Certains choix difficiles devront être fait, certains plus facile que d'autre... Lisez vous ne serez pas déçu... T mais limite M.
1. 1 - besoin d'aide?

Note de l'auteur: Tous les personnages (sauf les miens) sont de DC Comics.

*** Petite histoire sans trop de prétention qui se passe 22 ans après la dernière de Lois & Clark***

Chapitre 1: Besoin d'aide?

-James-

Je tourne en rond depuis près de 30 minutes, pesant le pour et le contre. Je me sens pris au piège et la seule solution que je vois ne me plait guère. J'ai beau retourner le problème de tout bord, tout côté cela ne change rien. Sans le vouloir, je soupire pour la énième fois. Je dois trouver une solution et vite.

Voila déjà 5 ans que je suis policier pour Métropolis dont 3 comme inspecteur en chef de la section de nuit de la criminelle, et pourtant je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser. J'ai toujours voulu faire ce métier, depuis que je suis haut comme 3 pommes en fait. Je devais avoir environ 5 ans la première fois que j'ai vu en chair et en os Superman. Le seul et unique. Il avait aider à éteindre un feu dans notre quartier. Depuis ce jour, j'ai toujours voulu faire comme lui, faire respecter la loi et la justice. Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois avant d'entrée dans la police, mais toujours de loin. Environs 6 mois après mon entrée au service de police, j'ai eu mon baptême. Il est venu déposer un suspect dans une histoire de vol et ce fût ainsi que j'ai rencontré Superman pour la première fois. Je vais me souvenir longtemps de sa poignée de main amicale lors de notre première rencontre. Par la suite, nous nous sommes croisés souvent. J'ai fait mes preuves plus d'une fois. Lorsque j'ai été promu comme inspecteur, je me suis même demandé si il n'avait pas plaider en ma faveur, mais cela me surprendrait. Ma promotion a coïncidée avec l'entrée en scène de Supergirl, nul autre que la fille de Superman. Bien qu'elle soit grande pour une fille avec son 5 pied 10 pouces, elle est plus petite que son père avec son 6pieds 4 et même de moi avec mon modeste 6 pieds 2. Elle a su gagnée le respect de tous par ses exploits aussi extraordinaire que son père et par sa candeur. Elle dégage une bouffée de fraîcheur qui ne laisse personne indifférent… ça et il ne faut pas se le cacher, elle est hyper sexy.

Enfin je dérive de mon problème. Je dois trouver une solution. I mois, une vague de crime assez étrange a commencée a déferler sur Métropolis. Lentement au début, prenant de l'ampleur lentement. Les vols et les meurtres sont perpétrés si vite et si bien planifié que s'en est digne d'un film d'Hollywood. Le dernier à ce jour, le vol d'une banque en moins de 28 secondes. Les caméras ont été mis hors services par une panne électrique de 30 secondes. Personnes n'a rien vu et plus de 150 000$ ont été volés.

Notre plus gros soucis n'est pas de savoir qui orchestre tous ses crimes, nous le savons déjà. Le problème est que nous sommes incapable de trouver les preuves pour les envoyés tous au trous. Nous savons qu'ils orchestre tout d'un petit club privée sur Brooke avenue, mais nous avons effectué deux descentes sans succès avant que quelqu'un de haut placé viennent nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues avec une interdiction de descentes sans mandats. Mais pour avoir un mandat nous devons maintenant avoir des preuves… que nous avons pas. J'ai envoyé 2 de mes meilleurs agents incognito au club. L'un a été retrouvé avec une balle dans la tête 5 rues plus loin et l'autre est maintenue en coma artificiel a l'hopital général de Métropolis sans grand espoir de guérison. Le lendemain une enveloppe contenant les oreillettes et les micros de mes agents était sur mon bureau avec un note imprimée me disant de tenir mes agents loin.

J'ai tellement le feeling d'être sur le point de trouver le point faible de cette organisation mais je ne sais pas comment faire. J'ai besoin de preuve et je ne sais pas comment aller les chercher. Je soupire encore.

Un coup frappé à ma porte me sort de mes pensées mêlées. Je me tourne même pas et je ne réponds pas plus, j'ai trop de chose à penser pour m'occuper des problèmes des autres. Je continue mes cercles cherchant comment entré dans ce club, trouver les preuves nécessaires et en ressortir vivant.

- Ça va M. Paterson?

Je sursaute et me retourne vivement. Elle se tient dans mon cadre de porte, radieuse comme d'habitude. On pourrait croire qu'à force de la croiser, on finit par s'habituer. Mais pas moi. Ces longs cheveux blond et ses yeux d'un bleu perçant me scrute. Sa cape frôle le sol de mon bureau tandis qu'elle entre. Je peut voir ses jambes merveilleusement longue et bien définie avancer vers moi, tandis que sa jupe a mi cuisse danse sous l'effet de ses mouvements. Son énorme S, symbole de l'espoir, me force à la regarder.

-Supergirl… comment puis-je vous aider?

-J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui pourrait peut-être vous aider? Vous voulez en parler?


	2. 2 - Solution

Note de l'auteur: Tous les personnages (sauf les miens) sont de DC Comics.

*** Petite histoire sans trop de prétention qui se passe 22 ans après la dernière de Lois & Clark***

Chapitre 2: Solution

-Supergirl-

Je sais que quelque chose le tracasse. Il a une barbe de 3 jours et ne semble pas avoir dormit depuis plusieurs jours. Ses cheveux d'un brun soyeux sont hirsute sur sa tête et des cernes sous les yeux me font peine à voir. Je sais que James se donne toujours à 100% dans son travail. Il n'est pas le genre de policier qui en laisse passer. Il est droit et fier. Aujourd'hui je peut voir facilement qu'il est dépassé ou à tout le moins au bout du rouleau. Son regard chaleureux se pose sur moi. Je peut clairement voir dans le vert magnifique de ses yeux tout le respect qu'il a pour moi.

- Herman est mort et Jill est dans le coma…

Je me sens coupable. Je n'ai rien entendue ni rien vu. Pour ma défense, j'était à l'autre bout du monde essayant de limité les dégâts du Tsunami qui frappait le Japon.

- Je suis désolée… Je n'ai rien entendue du Japon.

Il se rapproche d'un coup.

-Non… non, je ne vous reproches rien. Je sais que vous êtes très occupée et que des milliers de personnes sont saines et sauves grâce à vous. C'est…

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Parfois j'aimerai pouvoir lire les pensées. Mais faut croire que même moi j'ai des limites.

- Je ne sais pas comment obtenir les preuves que j'ai besoin pour obtenir le mandat qui les fera tous tombés. Je ne peut pas envoyer d'autres agents, c'est trop risqué. Mais j'ai besoin d'entrée dans ce club. Je ne vois qu'une solution.

- Laquelle?

- Je dois entrée dans ce club par effraction, comme un voleur, trouver ce que j'ai besoin et ressortir sans me faire prendre.

Je cligne des yeux. Je ne peut pas le laisser faire ça.

- Je peut aller jeter un œil, si vous voulez. Peut-être que je pourrait trouver quelques chose.

Il me sourit. Un sourire à damner un saint.

- Ça serait gentil.

Je lui rends son sourire et quitte a super speed. L'instant d'après je survole le club. J'ouvre ma super ouie au bruit environnant… un bébé pleure… un chien jappe… une chicane de couple de blocs plus loin… un papier journal qui roule dans la ruelle. Aucun son ne me provient du bar. Hmmmm… insonorisé contre moi. Je tente de voir avec ma vision X. Plomb… Partout. Impossible de voir. Ce club est anti Kryptonnien! Impossible de voir ou d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Je soupire. Je sais que ce club est important pour l'enquête. Cette vague de crime me prends la tête. Je suis incapable d'aider car tout ce fais si vite. Et souvent, ils font leur mauvais coup quand je me trouve à l'autre bout du monde ou trop occupé. Je pourrait demander à papa de m'aider, mais il a suffisamment de problèmes comme ça avec maman, sans que je lui en rajoute une couche.

Je retourne au poste de police. James est assit à son bureau, la tête sur les bras. Il se repose, les yeux fermés. Je ne peut le laisser prendre le risque de se faire tuer dans ce club. Je traverse a super vitesse les bureaux, et me rend dans son bureau, fermant la porte derrière moi. Je m'approche lentement de lui. Il ne dort pas encore profondément. Je pose ma main contre son épaule. Il ouvre un œil, à moitié endormit. Il se redresse rapidement, se passant une main dans la face, tentant en vain de se réveillé.

-Et puis…

-Rien. C'est insonorisé à un point que je ne peut rien entendre, et les murs sont couvert de plomb, je ne peut voir au travers.

James dépose sa tête dans ses mains, accoudé au bureau. Il semble désespéré.

- Mais il existe une autre solution.

Il se tourne vers moi, surpris.

- Je peut y aller.

- Y aller?

- Oui. Rien ne m'empêche d'aller voir à l'intérieur. De l'intérieur je trouverait peut-être.

- Vous ne trouverez rien, ils cachent tout dès qu'il suspecte la police, imaginez vous.

- J'irai incognito. Ils me reconnaîtront pas, croyez-moi je passe inaperçu quand je veux.

Son regard vert me fixe. J'ai le gout de m'y perdre.

- Je ne peut pas vous laisser prendre ce risque seule. Je vous accompagne.

- Je suis à l'épreuve des balles… Pas vous.

- Non, j'insiste. C'est mon enquête.

C'est à moi de ne pas me sentir bien. Je ne peut pas y aller avec James… J'ai l'impression que ma gorge se serre.

- Oh mais… Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal. C'est que … Si quelque chose vous arriverait, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie… Sans oublier que votre père me ferai la peau.

Si je fais cela, il saura. Il saura qui je suis. Qui je suis réellement. Suis-je prête à partager mon secret? Papa me dit toujours de faire attention avec qui je partagerai ce gros secret.

- Je comprends. Mais je me débrouillerait.

Il soupire. Sa main passe encore dans la soie de ses cheveux.

-Ce sera avec moi ou pas du tout, Supergirl.

Je ne peut pas le laisser prendre tant de risque. Je soupire à mon tour. Cul de sac! Je me retourne m'apprêtant à quitter.

- Bien. Je serai chez vous à 20h demain soir.

Avant de quitter, je me retourne pour le regarder. Ma gorge est serrée. J'ai presque de la difficulté à respirer.

-Je vous fait confiance James. J'espère que vous garderez pour vous mon véritable nom.

Sans attendre de réponse, je quitte en vitesse grand V. J'ai besoin de changer d'air avant demain soir. Un tour à la maison familial me changera les idées. Vers 17h, après une journée merveilleuse avec maman et papa, je me dirige chez moi pour me préparé pour le plus grand changement dans ma vie depuis que j'ai quitter le nid familial… partagé mon secret.


	3. 3 - Rencontre

Note de l'auteur: Tous les personnages (sauf les miens) sont de DC Comics.

*** Petite histoire sans trop de prétention qui se passe 22 ans après la dernière de Lois & Clark***

Chapitre 3: Rencontre

- James -

Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour dormir ce jour-là. Depuis qu'elle est sortie de mon bureau que je me sens comme le dernier des idiots. Je devais être trop fatigué pour comprendre ses réticences. J'aurai dû y penser. Son identité secrète… C'est le plus gros secret de l'histoire de l'humanité. L'identité des 2 plus grands héros de tout les temps. Depuis qu'elle a fait sa sortie officielle en tant que Supergirl, la fille de Superman, la population sait que Superman a une identité secrète. Supergirl l'a confirmée, par sa présence incognito parmi nous si longtemps.

Je sors mon plus bel habit, pantalon et veston gris anthracite, chemise blanche et cravate bleu foncé. Non seulement je sais que le club privé qui nous intéresse est un club haut de gamme, où seul l'habit cravate et la robe de soirée sont admis, mais je le fais aussi pour elle. Je sais que c'est loin d'être un rendez-vous galant, cependant je me dois d'être à mon meilleur, car je sais qu'elle le sera.

Je regarde ma montre. Moins de quinze minutes avant l'heure… Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je me met à tourner en rond dans mon salon avec l'impression d'étouffer. N'en tenant plus je sors dehors.

J'aime ma cour. Elle est petite mais j'en ai une, ce qui est rare dans se secteur de Métropolis. Je m'accote à la clôture. Je vois le long fleuve sinueux et silencieux, commencer à luire des lumières des gratte ciel de Métropolis. Le soleil se couche au loin, la brunante commence à couvrir le ciel. Je serre mon poing de mon autre main.

- Vous semblez tendu, M. Patterson.

Sa voix vole jusqu'à moi, douce et calme. Je n'ose me retourner.

- Un peu. Je … Je suis désolé pour cette nuit. Je n'ai pas réalisé ce que mon entêtement à vouloir être présent ce soir vous obligeait à faire.

J'entends des pas dans le gazon se déplacer lentement vers moi. Sa voix me parvient beaucoup plus proche sans pour autant être plus forte.

- Je vous fait confiance.

Je soupire. En me retournant, je sais que ma vie va changer. Je sais que peut importe ce qui arrivera à l'avenir j'aurai un gros secret que je ne pourrait jamais partagé. Mais je sais que ce secret je le garderai. Je me retourne lentement, les yeux fixant le sol.

La première chose que je remarque est le tissus satiné noir de sa robe longue, qui forme une corolle sur le sol. Je retiens mon souffle tandis que mon regard monte lentement le long de son corps splendide. Sa robe tombe comme un voile de ses hanches fines jusqu'à ses pieds. La robe se ressert sur ses hanches divines et sa taille fine. Le haut est légèrement moulant et ne comporte qu'une seule bretelle laissant son autre épaule complément dénuée. Puis son visage…

Je suis sous le choc, incapable de parler… L'air semble avoir disparut dans ma cour. Son visage angélique de Supergirl est encadré de long cheveux d'un brun noisette soyeux. Ses cheveux soigneusement noué en une jolie couette sur le coté couvre son épaule dénudée. Elle est magnifique en blonde mais ce n'est rien à comparer à ses cheveux brun. Elle dégage un charme plus humain moins … kryptonien.

-Vous avez teint vos cheveux…

Je crois qu'elle rougit légèrement passant la main sur une de ses boucles en souriant.

-Non. C'est ma véritable couleur. Je … Je suis capable de contrôler la luminosité de mes cheveux pour les faire paraître blond ou et plus court… cela fait partie de mon héritage kryptonien.

Es-ce que j'aurai fait rougir Supergirl…

- Cela vous va bien. J'aime beaucoup. Vous êtes magnifique.

Cette fois ci, plus de doute possible, elle rougit… et j'aime ça.

- Merci.

-Nous devrions y aller.

Je tend mon bras. Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Son regard me transperce. Puis aussi délicatement qu'une pétale de fleur, elle dépose sa main sur mon avant bras. Je marche a ses côtés me demandant à quoi elle pense. J'ouvre la portière de mon auto, elle s'y glisse en douceur. Je contourne l'auto et m'assit du côté chauffeur.

- Comment dois-je vous appeler? Je ne peut décament pas vous appelez Supergirl au club… De plus, je doute que ce soit votre nom.

- En effet, ce n'est pas mon véritable nom.

Elle me sourit tandis que je démarre l'auto.

-Appelez moi Lara.

-Lara… c'est votre véritable nom?... Désolé je suis indiscret.

Ne perdant pas son sourire elle continua de me regarder.

-Oui, c'est mon véritable nom. Mes parents m'ont nommée ainsi en mémoire de ma grand-mère maternelle. La mère biologique de mon père.

-C'est un très beau nom. Et il vous va comme un gant.

Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'elle a encore rougit, mais je garde les yeux sur la route. Le trajet se fait en silence. Une silence pas lourd mais tendu. Je dois avouer que je suis curieux. J'aimerai en savoir plus sur elle. Mais je n'ose pas. Les quelques rares fois où je la regarde, elle semble tendue elle aussi. Je me gare à deux rues du club. Je débarque et court pour lui ouvrir la porte. Elle me sourit. Je lui tend la main. Elle dépose sa main fine dans la mienne. Elle est chaude. Refermant la porte derrière elle, je l'entraîne lentement vers la club. Arrivée à la porte, une fente s'ouvre et le doorman nous demande le mot de passe. Je sais qu'il le change régulièrement. Ils ont du le changer maintenant qu'ils savent que la police est intervenu quelques nuits auparavant. Laura me surprend:

-La boite est vide.

La fente se referme et la porte s'ouvre sur un fond de musique très longe. Le club est d'un chic incroyable. On nous escorte à une jolie table un peu en retrait. Un banc en demi cercle fait fasse à une minuscule table ronde où un minuscule lampion diffuse une lumière tamisée. Que c'est romantique. Lara semble perdue dans ses pensées, mais je me doute qu'elle doit déjà écoutée autour de nous. Elle se rapproche de moi sur la banquette. Son visage se tend près du mien. Mon cœur bat la chamaille, une chance que la musique couvre le son. Elle murmure a mon oreille.

- Nous avons ici une belle brochette de criminel. J'ai entendu le nom de Raynaldo et de Fiest.

Je sursaute. Raynaldo Carpolini est le plus grand criminel de la côte ouest. Interpol et le FBI aimerait bien le coffré. Il est suspecté dans plusieurs crimes, mais aucune preuve contre lui. Un vrai poisson, insaisissable. Et Manuel Fiest est l'un plus grand trafiquant de drogue, d'arme et de tout ce que tu voudras. Son réseau s'étend au delà des frontières des états-unis et même de l'Amérique. Lui aussi a sur ces traces Interpol et le FBI mais tout comme Carpolini il est insaisissable.

Un serveur arrive un plateau à la main. Il dépose devant Lara une flute remplie vraisemblablement de champagne.

- Un Krug Champagne Vintage 1928 pour Madame.

- Je n'ai rien commander.

-Je sais. C'est de la part de Monsieur.

Il indiqua d'un mouvement sec de la tête un groupe d'homme, un des hommes fixait Lara des yeux.

- Remerciez le de ma part s'il vous plait.

- Bien entendu Madame. Et pour vous Monsieur.

- Un whisky sur glace s'il vous plait.

Le serveur part et je me tourne vers Lara.

- Vous savez qui vous envoi ce verre.

-Oui, Raynaldo Carpolini.

-Un Krug Vintage 1928, la bouteille vaut plus de 20 000 dollars.

Elle prit une gorgée en le regardant dans les yeux. Je sent mon cœur manqué un battement. Elle se penche lentement vers moi ensuite.

- Il y a une salle secrète derrière. La porte d'accès est dissimulée derrière le mur entre la toilette des dame et celle des hommes. J'ignore comment on l'ouvre mais derrière un couloir nous mène a une salle remplie de documents et d'ordinateurs.

Tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Grace à elle, notre prochaine descente portera fruit.

-Il ne nous manque plus qu'une preuve…

Elle semble une fois de plus dans la lune. Son regard ne quitte pas la piste de dance. Elle semble soudain beaucoup plus tendu. Le serveur arrive avec mon verre. Soudain la musique change légèrement pour une musique plus rythmée. Je vois Carpolini se levé et s'en venir vers nous avec un de ses garde du corps.

- Mademoiselle, vous me ferez l'honneur de cette danse?

Il tendait la main à Lara. Ce n'était même pas une question, plus un ordre. Elle dépose sa main dans la sienne avant qu'il ne l'entraine vers la piste. Le fier a bras reste tout près de moi. Carpolini l'amène sur la piste de dance. En me regardant droit dans les yeux, il dépose sans gène sa main au creux des reins de Lara. Je vois les épaules de cette dernière se raidir. Sans me quitter des yeux, il lui murmure quelque chose dans l'oreille. Puis il me sourit. Comme il commence a danser je suis faché… non… pas faché. Jaloux. Oh mon dieu. La révélation est comme une giffle, je suis amoureux de Lara. Je l'ai sans doute toujours été, mais là je m'en rend compte. Malgré la colère et la jalousie qui me ronge, je ne peut qu'admirer la danse. Lara est une formidable danseuse. Le fier a bras me touche l'épaule.

-Fini ton verre, tu quittes.

Je comprends que je ne suis plus le bienvenu. Mais je refuse de laisser Lara ici, seule. La danse se termine, et je vois Carpolini parler avec Lara. Il secoue la tête. Elle glisse sa main sur son bras. Jalousie! Il soupire et lui fait signe de la main. Elle s'en vient vers moi toute en grâce. Le fier à bras recule.

- On quitte.

Carpolini me met hors jeu.

-Bien allons-y.

Je me lève. Sans la toucher, on évite ainsi la crise de jalousie de Carpolini. Je vois bien qu'il a jeter son dévolu sur elle. Nous nous rendons à la porte. Le doorman nous ouvre et ferme derrière nous. Elle est toujours tendue. Une fois rendue au coin de la rue. Elle se détend. Elle glisse sa main dans la mienne. Je sens quelque chose de dur dans ma paume. Elle me sourit.

-Attends dans l'auto pour regarder.

Je lui ouvre la portière, une fois assise, je m'assit à mon tour. Je jete un coup d'œil dans ma main. C'est une carte mémoire. Je la regarde sans comprendre.

- C'est celle de son cellulaire. Vous devriez avoir suffisamment de preuve pour votre descente.

-Merci énormément.

Je démarre l'auto.

-Es-ce que tu veux que je te dépose?

Elle me regarde et sourit. Elle vraiment magnifique.

-C'est bien aimab…

Sa phrase en suspend. Elle semble écoutée un bruit au loin. Je m'arrête sur le bas côté. Elle me regarde un peu penaude.

-Désolé je dois y aller.

-Merci encore.

Puis je suis seul. Je retourne à la maison. En arrivant chez moi, je desserre ma cravate en ouvrant la télé. Un bulletin spécial annonce qu'un tremblement de terre a presque détruit un village au Vietnam, mais que grâce à Supergirl, les dommages sont que matériel. Je sourit et me couche .


End file.
